To Complete a Family
by xXDisuXx
Summary: Raising two small boys was hard as a single mother, especially when they were both hyperactive and you need to run a bar. But she loved every moment of it. Mother!Makino MakinoxShanks plus Ace and Luffy. AU
1. The Family

A beautiful woman with seaweed green hair, being held up by a bandana, was currently cleaning her bar as she always did. Not many people went to the bar only one or two people at a time. Living on a small island meant that not many people came to drink or eat. Even though she didn't make a ton of money it was enough for her and her sons to live on. She was average height, very skinny for having given birth to two children, and her deep red-brown eyes matched the smile always plastered on her face.

The two previously mentioned boys came running into the bar making the brown western saloon doors creak. The two raven haired boys were muddy and dirty from playing in the forest like they did every day while there mother worked.

"Ace, Luffy!" Makino, the woman cheerfully yelled with a smile on her face. She didn't care how much trouble they caused or if they came back covered in mud, and made her day longer she loved her two boys.

"Momma!" The younger raven haired boy yelled running towards his mother. He had short shaggy hair and wore blue jean shorts, a blue tank top, and sandals on his feet. He was short for his age and was a little slow but liked to fight and get stronger. On his face was a frown and his giant black eyes watered ready to cry at any second. He had a tendency to cry and was the first boy to run towards their mother. Makino knelt down and spread her arms to grab her son and pick him up.

"What happened Luffy?" Makino asked, wiping her son's tears from his face before they could run down his puffy little cheeks.

"Don't believe what he tells you, mom." The older raven haired boy frowned many freckles littered his face. He his hair was longer than his brothers and wavy. He was wearing black shorts and an orange tank top. Makino frowned for a second while thinking and then a smiled came right back to her lips.

"Was Ace being a good older brother? Protecting you?" Luffy nodded wiping some tears off his face. Makino kissed his cheek and set him down on a bar stool. Ace jumped up and sat next to him. While Ace took his job of being a big brother seriously he always was telling Luffy how much he hated crybaby's. Which only ended up on making Luffy upset. Makino knew the boys loved each other and her. She didn't care that she was raising them by herself she was happy with the boys.

"Makino can we get more sake over here?" A villager asked, while reading his newspaper.

"Of course. Why don't the two of you wash up and I'll get your lunch." The boys nodded and jumped down. They raced to the back of the bar down a short hallway and up the stairs to the two bedroom apartment above the bar. Makino poured some more sake for the villager.

"They never change will they?" The villager laughed and took a drink from his mug. Makino laughed with him and went behind the bar to start on her sons lunch. She heard two sets of feet pounding down the stairs. She smiled knowing that the boys were racing to see who gets to the bar first. She saw both boys come from the hallway with Ace in the lead. As they rounded the bar corner you could only see Ace's head. Each boy jumped onto a stool in front of their mother, with toothy grins on their faces they smiled at her. Makino places two plates in front of each of them while getting more food prepared. Both boys started shoveling food into their mouths cleaning their plates to receive seconds.

"Seconds please!" Both boys yelled holding out their plates for more food. Makino placed another serving on each plate and started eating her own food.

"Here you go. Are you boys planning on going back out and playing after lunch?" She knew the answer they loved to talk about their adventures around the island. They mainly played in the forest towards the mountains.

"We are going to go back into the woods and hunt!" Luffy grinned with a mouth full of food. Ace was very strong for his age so Makino never worried about them getting hurt as long as Ace didn't try to run off just to scare Luffy.

"Okay but just remember Ace, stay with Luffy and be back before dark." Makino warned them. She couldn't tell Luffy to be responsible because it would just go in one ear and out the other. But that was why Ace was the other brother I guess.

"Okay Mom." They both nodded with a smile. they jumped off the stools and ran out of the bar, as an old man stepped aside.

"Watch out, you brats!" The old man yelled waving around his cane. The old man had a stripped hat on along with yellow glasses. His mustache and bread were fully gray. This man, Woop Slap, Mayor of Makino's small village. Foosha Village.

"Makino those boys are always running around. Why don't you have them help you with the bar." Woop Slap said taking a seat at the bar. Makino laughed and picked up the dishes Ace and Luffy had eaten from.

"Help? It's usually slow around here. The boys are fine, as long as they don't cause trouble for the villagers and come home every night, I let them be." The Mayor sighed as her words. He had known Makino since she was a little girl and watched her and the boys grow up. He just wished that she could find a man that wouldn't leave her like the others, and love both those little boys. He knew that Makino deserved that much after all she worked very hard just to make ends meet.

"Don't you need a break?" She once again laughed like usual when he asked her.

"You ask me this every time you come in. I get a day off every Sunday and when their grandfather comes to town he keeps them entertained... even if it worries me." Monkey D. Grap. A Vice Admiral for the marines, came to town every so often to see his grandsons. It concerned her because he took them away to the mountains and 'played with them'. Every time the boys came back with bruises and cuts running straight for her. Hugging her for dear life. She knew that every time he came around he took them to train to become strong marines as he would always declare to her. But she trusted the old man not to let his two beloved grandsons die.

:x

Makino stared out the window to the left of the bar. She was drying glasses as she watched the sun go down. For a second time that day the boys ran though the front door and muddy and dirty. But that was the usual for Makino. She set down the glass she was cleaning and looked around. At night no one was at the bar.

"I think you two need a bath." Smiling she scooped to two up before they could protest.

Both of them attempted to struggle but it was no use. "I don't want a bath now!." Once Makino got a hold of the boys they could only get down unless she allowed it.

"But Luffy if you two don't get cleaned up I can't read you a book a about pirates." The instant the word pirate came out of Makino's mouth both boys stop struggling and turned to her with stars in their eyes.

"Pirates? A new book?" Ace asked. Makino carried both boys upstairs and into the bathroom. She closed the door after setting the boys down.

"Of course a new book I've read all the other books to you both. Now you need to wash up." Both boys excitedly started stripping off their clothes. Makino giggled and started filling the tub up with water. But unfortunately for Luffy his head got stuck trying to take his shirt off.

"Oomph." Luffy ended landing on his naked butt and knocking Ace into the tub causing water to splash everywhere. As Ace glared at Luffy who was still struggling with his shirt. Makino wiped some water off her face and giggled. She first went to Ace picking him up, and sitting him in the tub up right. Next she set Luffy up right and pulled off his shirt.

"There you go sweeite." Placing Luffy in the tub along with Ace Makino got up and got some shampoo and a bowl to dump water on the boys heads.

Ace glared at Luffy and splashed him angrily. "Don't be so clumsy." Luffy only laughed in response and rubbed his nose.

"Sorry Ace." Ace only sighed at looked towards his mother.

"Ace tip your head back for me." Ace did as he was told and Makino dumped water on his head and started to rub the shampoo into his scalp. Luffy happily waited his turn and slapped the water.

"Momma can you tell us the story again?" Ace frowned at Luffy statement.

"There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was King of the Pirates. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you have to find it first. I left everything I own everything I own in One Piece." Ever since, pirates from all over the World set sail for the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the treasure that would make their dreams come true." Makino had finished washing Ace up and turned to Luffy.

"Momma! I want to be a pirate and become Pirate King!" Luffy declared.

"And why do you want to be a pirate? Tilt your head." He did as he was told while Ace stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself. Ace didn't like hearing about the Pirate King.

"Cuz pirates have the most freedom in the world!" Makino smiled at his antics and pulled the plug in the tub.

"Don't tell gramps you want to be a pirate he'll just hit you." Ace pointed out. Luffy giggled and held his hands out for his mother to pick him up. She wrapped a towel around him and placed him on her hip. Makino walked towards the boys bedroom with Ace on her heels.

:x

As Makino closed the bar and headed up the stairs she stopped by the boys room. She walked in and watched the boys sleep. Ace was cuddled up into his blankets while Luffy had the blankets thrown around. Makino smiled and grabbed the blankets placing them back on Luffy.

"Mom." Makino turns around and looked at Ace. He was sitting up rubbing his eyes. Makino could see that he was tired.

"Go to sleep sweety." She sat on the edge of his bed ushering him to lay down.

He did what he was told while Makino pulled the sheets up to cover his body. "How can you stand to talk about him?"

"Him?" Makino clearly knew who he talking about.

"That good for nothing father." He looked her dead in the eye. "Gol D Roger. The man that went to the gallows without thinking about you or me. Why don't you hate him!" Makino sighed every time she told Luffy about the Pirate King, Ace would get upset. Luffy and Ace were half-brothers, Ace thought that his father leaving his mother was unforgivable. While she didn't think that Luffy even knew he had his own father.

"Ace, how could I hate him when I got you." Ace's eyes softened at her words. "There were a lot more factors to why he left too, sweetheart. I'll tell you when you're older. Now sleep."


	2. Grandpa and the Red-haired man

Makino woke up bright and early like she always did and headed down to the bar to get ready for the day. As she walked downstairs something seemed off, she could hear cheering from outside. Not many villagers got up as early as Makino. Just as she was about to walk outside she heard a booming laughter. Makino sighed knowing just who had shown up. She turned back around and got behind the bar continuing her morning routine.

"Makino my girl!" A giant older man boomed as he walked in the doors. He had a black goatee, and a crescent shaped scar next to his left eye. He had mostly short black hair expect for the bottom half had started to gray. This muscle ridden man was a Vice Admiral of the Navy.

"Garp. You know I would appreciate a letter before you show up." Once again a booming laughter was heard. Makino walked to the stove turning it on and starting breakfast.

"But then my adorable grandsons would hide." Makino sighed knowing she couldn't change the Vice Admiral. He just continued walking through the bar, down the hall, and up the stairs towards the boys bedroom.

Makino could hear all the ruckus coming from their bedroom. Garp was probably giving the boys a taste of his 'fist of love'. As much as she wished she couldn't change the old man. She first saw Luffy come out of the hallway with a huge bump on his head.

"Grandpa is mean!" He whined while trying to sit on the stool. Makino finished making breakfast and set three plates down. She next heard heavy footsteps coming to the bar. Garp was holding a sleeping Ace who also had a very noticeable bump was sleeping.

"I can't believe he feel back asleep after that fist of love!" Garp started dropping Ace on a bar stool next to Luffy as he sat on the other side. Both conscious males started scooping down food into their mouths.

"How are my two marines doing?" Garp knew the answer every time he asked but just wanted them to be good marines.

"I'm going to the Pirate King!" Garp choked on his food. He hit Luffy in the head while trying bang on his chest to try to breathe again.

"You're going to become a marine."

Luffy pouted but keep eating. At this time Ace had woken up and started eating. "Don't tell Luffy what to do."

"Don't tell me what to do brat." Garp went to hit Ace when Makino finally stepped in.

"Garp please don't hurt the boys."

"Of course, but fortunately for them I am not here for training the boys." Makino stopped her actions and looked at him. It was a sight for him not to come here to take the boys away for his training.

"Yeah!" The boys yelled in unison. "Bye Mom." The boys jumped off their stools and ran out the door. Makino picked up everyone's plate and began the dishes. Garp pulled a paper out of his pocket and places it down. Makino looked up and placed her hand over her mouth.

It was a wanted poster. The man on the poster had a green hood on and you couldn't see much of his face other than the red tribal tattoo on the left side of his face. "What is he wanted for?"

"He's the leader of the Revolutionary Army. You should have made him stay." Makino sighed at his words while staring out the window.

"You know him even better than me. Even if I could have made him stay one day I would wake up and he would be gone."

"I just came to warn you not to say you know him. The World Government is searching the world for him. I haven't even told the Navy he's my son." Makino looked over the poster, the only name on it was Dragon.

"I've always known when I shouldn't say who I know." Garp kept quite knowing who she was talking about.

:x

Garp left as quickly as he had showed up. Today the boys were happy for two reasons. One because Garp had left without damaging their brains too much. Two because it was Sunday which meant that it was their mom's day off. Today she was taking them to the beach. Luffy loved the beach each time they went his mother would teach him how to swim. But unfortunately for some unknown reason Luffy never floated and only sank.

He didn't mind because he loved when his mom had time off for him and Ace they always spent Sundays together no matter what. "Momma come on lets go to the beach." Luffy yelled. Both boys were waiting in their swims trunks with towels draped around their necks. Ace's trunks were black with flames while Luffy had red trunks on. Makino came out with a tank top and short shorts on, on top of her suit.

"Ok boys lets go." She grabbed each of their hands and headed for the beach. The beach was only a five minute walk from their home.

"Momma I wanna make a sandcastle and try and swim with you and Ace."

"Of course, we are going to have a great day at the beach." The three of them arrived at the beach. Makino placed all the towels on the ground and took off her clothing to reveal her green bikini. She saw a few other villagers but they were farther down the beach. Unfortunately for Ace and Luffy there were no other children in Foosha Village there age to play with. But that was just fine with them they had each other.

Luffy immediately ran to the water to splash around, with Ace following him. Makino smiled at her boys and ran after them.

:x

Makino and the boys had finished swimming. They were now laying on the beach and building sandcastles.

A villager came running towards the beach. "Pirates! Pirates are coming!" Makino stood up and look out to see. On the sail was a skull with two swords as crossbones. The skull had three red marks down the left eye.

"Momma pirates, pirates." Luffy excitedly jumped grabbing his mother hand. Makino was not a person to fear pirates because they were pirates. After all she knew most of the Roger Pirates. But she knew that most pirates were not friendly. She held both Luffy and Ace close to her.

"Let's go home." Grabbing all the towels they brought with them she reached for each of their hands and started heading home.

"But Momma pir-" Luffy was cut short by Ace's hand covering his mouth. Ace knew when is mother was nervous and this was one of those times. They made it home quickly and Makino ushered both boys upstairs.

"Can you go to your room and play for a little bit?" Ace nodded at his mother and grabbed Luffy's hand running upstairs. As she heard there steps fade away many new ones could be heard entering the bar.

"Welcome to Party's Bar." Makino turned to see many people entering the bar. She figured it was the pirate crew seeing as she knew everyone in the village. The last person to enter the building was a man with bright red hair and a straw hat.

This man had a short scruffy beard along with three scars over his left eye. She looked straight into his black eyes and blushed. She looked away and went to the tables to take everyone's orders. The man with the strawhat was the only one to sit at the bar. The man had brown shorts on, a white shirt that was half way buttoned up, untucked and a black coat on.

"Hey Love, can I get some food and sake." Makino smiled at the man.

"Right away."

"I'm Captain Shanks of the Red-Hair Pirates. And your name?" Makino opened her mouth to reply when a man with long black hair in a pony tail and a cigarette spoke up.

"Now now miss don't let the captain swoon you too easily."

"Oi! Benn shut up!" Captain Shanks yelled at his first mate. Everyone in the bar laughed even the Captain. Makino thought that they didn't seem like the usual pirates that just wanted to pillage. Makino could see all the villagers warily watching the inside of her bar. She shook her head and brought everyone their orders.

Makino returned to behind the bar. Leaning forward she grinned at Shanks "It takes a lot to swoop me off my feet gentlemen." The whole crew burst out in laughter Makino included. She didn't have time to think about men after all.

"Now darling don't be like that." Makino opened her mouth to reply but was once again interrupted but this time by her children.

"Momma there are a lot of people here." Luffy was the first to speak. Makino saw both boys and picked them up placing them on her side of the bar counter.

"This is the Red Hair Pirates and there Captain, Shanks." Luffy's eyes light up at the mention of pirates and look straight to Shanks.

Shanks eyebrows furrowed, this beautiful lady had two sons? He supposed she was married too."Have you been on adventures?" Luffy crawled over the bar to sit next to Shanks. Even if Shanks wanted to drown his sorrows of this beautiful woman having a family he couldn't because her sons eyes were so large and happy.

"Of course I'm a pirate that has traveled the grand line." Shanks proudly stated.

"Tell me stories of your adventures!" Luffy demanded.

"Luffy what do you say?"

Luffy looked to his mother then to Shanks. "Please." Shanks couldn't say no to the eyes that Luffy had given him. Shanks looked to the other boy who watched him with angry wary eyes. And the beautiful barmaid smiled at the young boys request.

"Only if your mother tells me her name." Shanks looked directly at Makino who in response blushed.

"My name is Makino and these are my sons Ace" Ace nodded "and Luffy." Luffy just smiled a wide grin.


	3. Yohohoho

Shanks had been talking to Luffy telling him some adventures, while Ace had been sitting on the bar frowning at him. Shanks couldn't figure out why the boy looked so angry at him. Finally the boy stopped looking at him. Ace jumped off the countered where his mother had placed him and walked down the hallways. Shanks could see in his eyes that Ace was watching his little brother.

Someone on Shanks' crew decided that it was song time. They started singing the most famous pirate song around. "Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to diliver Binks' Sake!

Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!

Far across the salty depths! The merry evening Sun!

Painting circles in the sky as the Birds Sing" Makino laughed as the whole pirate crew and her son sang with them. The entire crew was wasted and had begun singing. But Makino had watched her oldest leave. And she could tell he was upset.

"Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown

Let's all sing out with a don! As the ship sets sail

Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray

As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

We are pirates sailing through the Sea!

The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost

Flying the proud skulls on our flags and our sails" Luffy had been so happy hearing about Shanks and his crews adventures on the seas. Ace on the other hand was laying in his bed trying to ignore the singing pirates downstairs in the bar.

"Now comes a storm through the far-off sky

Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums

If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last

But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo," Even though Makino was concerned about her oldest she couldn't leave and go check on him. So she put on a smile and keep serving sake and food.

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!

Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!

But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

Let's all sing it with a don! A song of the waves

Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones

Never-Ending, Ever-Wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo," Shanks had been watching Makino the whole time. Even as she walked around the bar taking care of everyone else he could see she wanted to do something else. She might have had a smile on her face but her eyes keep wandering towards the hallway behind the bar. Shanks signed and stood up. Everyone on the crew stopped talking and stated at their Captain.

"Everyone I think it's time to head back to the ship. I'll handle our debt." The men all snickered but didn't say anything to their captain. They all saw it as a ploy to flirt with the barmaid without the crew interrupted.

Luffy kept staring at the Captain with stars in his eyes. Shanks had thought of a way to help Makino out. "Darling why don't you go talk with Ace and I'll talk with Luffy a bit longer I don't think he wants me to leave." Makino had looked around hesitating. Shanks could see her looking around the bar and back at hallways. "Everything will be fine." Shanks said trying to reassure Makino. She nodded and hurried up the stairs.

Lightly knocking on the boys bedroom door and turned the knob and opened the door. "Ace? Can we talk?" She saw Ace turning away from her in his bed. Sighing she took a seat next to him, only for him to scoot away. "Is this about Shanks?" Silence was the only thing she heard. "Is it about Luffy not playing with just you?"

Ace grunted this time. "No."

"I know you're not use to sharing him but Luffy still loves you. He can have more than one hero in his life. Some day both you and Luffy will make many friends." Ace finally looked at his mother.

"But... Luffy's always treated me like I'm his hero. And now this pirate comes along and-" Makino giggled at her son understanding exactly why he was upset.

Ace glared at his mom who was laughing at him! "You will always be Luffy's hero but as a big brother. He can always have other ones like the Captain." Ace smiled at his mother and got out of bed.

"Okay. I get it." Makino stood up and followed Ace downstairs. When she arrived downstairs she saw Shanks picking up Ace and Luffy, with Shank's strawhat on his head, already hanging on his back. She laughed at the scene. It was something she had never seen. Nether boy could ever remember having a father to play with and now for the first time they did.

Both boys were laughing and having fun with the Captain. Makino ran upstairs and grabbed a camera.

Shanks was having a fun time with the boys and then noticed a flash. The three males looked up to see Makino holding a camera. She smiled and Shanks only smiled in return.

:x

Shanks had spent a long time with the boys. Both of them were now sitting at the bar with him while their mother did dishes. Luffy was sleeping while Ace attempted to stay awake. Both Shanks and Makino could see him trying his hardest to stay awake. His head nodding up and down, eyelids opening and closing. Makino decided that even though the Captain was still in the bar she could trust him to wait while she put the boys to sleep.

Shanks watched her stop doing dishes and dry her hands. He raised an eyebrow seeing as she still had plenty of dishes to do. He watched as she walked around the counter and lifted Luffy into her arms. "Ace I think it's time for you to sleep."

"But Mom I'm not-" Ace tried to argue to stay up with Shanks longer but in the middle of his speech he nodded off for a second. Makino just giggled and shook Ace awake.

"Bed time." This time Ace didn't argue with her.

Shanks stood up in front of Makino. "Makino let me help you." Holding his hands out to take Luffy, Makino just shook her head.

"Just wait it will only take a minute." Shanks blinked at the woman and nodded. He watched as she walked upstairs with Ace trailing her. He took a seat and waited for her to return.

:x

After putting the boys down for bed she came downstairs surprised to see Shanks still waiting for her. "Oh your still here Captain?" Shanks watched Makino go back to her dishes.

"I didn't pay for everyone's meals." Shanks said as he dropped a bag of jewels and beli on the counter. Makino could tell from the size of the bag it was way too much.

"Captain I can't accepted all of this." She pushed the money back at Shanks.

Shanks just laughed in return. "Think of it as a down payment for all the food and drinks you'll be giving the crew in the future." Makino stood there shocked.

"The future?"

"Ya Love, we stopped here to get our ship fixed along with some supplies for our next adventure."

"You've been to so many different places haven't you?"

Shanks could she in her eyes that she was interesting in adventures, he could see where Luffy got it from. "That's what pirates do we keep moving."

He watched as her smile faded. "Ya, I know how that goes." He panicked on the inside not knowing that it would upset her.

"Um um what does your husband do?" He knew he panicked and said the wrong thing. He had yet to hear her say something about a spouse. Instead of her getting more upset she smiled.

"I don't have a husband. He died around ten years ago." Shanks thought about her words for a moment. Luffy had told him that him that Ace was ten years old while Luffy was seven. If her husband had died ten years ago that would mean Ace and Luffy were only half-brothers.

"A boyfriend?" Makino only shook her head and giggled. Shanks smiled at her he had a chance and he knew it. "So you single?" She didn't answer he only saw her smile grow wider.

"Well Captain it's getting late. I suppose I'll be seeing you around." Shanks nodded he put his straw hat back on and left the bar heading for his ship. Makino just watched the man leave before heading upstairs to sleep.


	4. The Search

It had been almost a week since the Red-haired Pirates showed up. Every afternoon and night the entire crew would show up at the bar to drink and eat. Everyone loved to tease Luffy because it was so easy to get him riddled up. Ace would, of course, stand up for Luffy and yell at the crew. Makino loved to hear everyone laugh and joke around. It was so different compared to just having the villagers around. The villagers were refined and recently just started to warm up to the crew.

"I'm going to be the pirate king!" The crew's laughter was the only thing heard in response to Luffy's statement.

Except Ace who was always there to defend his little brother. "Don't laugh at Luffy!"Ace went to punch the older man. Shanks didn't expect such a little boy to have such a strong punch. He reached out to grab the counter but Luffy kicked his hand out of the way.

Everyone laughed at their captain who just got punched off his stool by a ten year old. "You brats!" Both boys knew the man was joking. Looking at each other the boys darted out the doors towards the forest.

Makino walked around the bar to help the captain up. "Ace is a strong boy for his age."

"I can't believe the Captain got knocked around by a boy!" Shanks laughed with his crew.

"I'm sorry that he hit you. I'll have a talk with him where they get back."

"Oh don't worry about it. " Makino followed Shanks eye towards the front door.

"If you're wondering where they go, they'll be alright." Shanks looked up at Makino.

"Huh?"

"They go and play in the forest all the time."

"You don't worry?" Shanks had never seen a woman so calm about her children running into a forest.

"As long as they return before dark I don't worry. They always come back on time."

:x

It had been dark for an hour and now Makino started to worry. Shanks could tell by the way she stared outside that she was worried. Shanks didn't like seeing the woman in front of him frowning. Looking around he could see, like usual, his whole crew was there. Shanks looked outside to the darkness. He had decided.

Shanks stood up, slamming his hands on the bar. The crew looked at their Captain knowing the words he was about to say. "Men! Let's head out!" Shanks could hear some snickering, but heard chairs scraping on the floor and footsteps getting quitter. Makino stood froze as the crew grabbed their weapons and headed the opposite direction they usually went home. They headed towards the forest. Makino looked at Shanks the only person left in the bar. They both looked into each other eyes before the red haired man spoke up. "Are you coming? to find the boys?"

She looked at the hand he had extended towards her shocked. The only thing she could do was nod and take the hand he offered. As they walked towards they forest she could hear the crew yelling for the boys "Ace" "Luffy" could be heard throughout the forest. She followed closely behind Shanks in order to not get lost and to feel safe in this creepy forest. Now she has been in this forest in the daytime and for the most part it is quiet other than the wild animals. But at night it can be downright terrifying.

:x

Shanks, Makino had been searching the forest for an hour or so looking for the boys but no luck yet. Shanks looked behind his shoulder to look at Makino, every time he looked at her she sadder and sadder she got. Which just made him feel even worse he loved to see that smile of his. This time when he looked at her he could see her holding her arms with her hands and rubbing them together.

He noticed that the weather had dropped and it was no longer warm in the forest. Taking the coat off his shoulders he wrapped it around Makino. She hugged it tightly to herself then grabbed on to Shanks shirt burying he head into it. Shanks watched as the small woman in front of him soaked his shirt with tears as her body shook. "I... I just...want them to be safe and in my arms."

Shanks blinked. He embraced her. "Everything will be alright, Makino. My whole crew is searching for them we will find them. " She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't about to give up.

"ACE! LUFFY! Where are you?" She heard all of the crew yelling for the boys.

"Oi! Come on out boys, you're making your mom worried."

"Luffy." "Ace." "Come on." She could hear all the voices of the crew but not the two she wanted to hear the most.

Looking at their surroundings, which was hard in the dark, everyone could see huge trees and a gap between the land. Between that gap was a river down lower. As she walked closer to the cliff she could hear the running water below. Shanks watched as Makino walked to the edge of the cliff yelling for her sons. The next thing Shanks knew the ground below Makino's feet gave way.

Makino knew she was falling and turned around to reach for anything, which happened to be Shanks who was already reaching for her. But it was too late by the time she knew it she was falling down the cliff to the bank next to the river.

"Makino." She looked up to see Shanks looking down on her. "Are you alright?" Makino knew she got a little injured but that wouldn't stop her.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises. I'm fine, have one of your men get a rope I'll look down here for the boys."

"Okay yell if you need anything." Makino nodded to Shanks.

"Ace, Luffy!"

"M-Momma!" Finally Makino heard a voice she wanted.

"Luffy? Where are you?"

"We are down..." She could tell he was crying, she frantically was running towards the little voice. To were her little boy's voice was coming from. "down next the river. M...mo...momma, Ace he's..." Makino couldn't hear his next words because she had finally come to see him next to the river. But it was dark and she could barely she him.

"Luffy sweetie stay still." When she got closer she could see Luffy crying and holding a hurt Ace.

"Shanks! Shanks over here."

After what she thought was forever she heard Shanks voice "Makino!"

"Momma! Ace is hurt!"

Makino reached out to Luffy and Ace holding them each in her arm. She could see that Ace was bloody and breathing heavily. "It's okay Mommy's here with Shanks and the crew. Ace can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes " Makino couldn't keep the tears in seeing Ace battered.

She could hear Shanks men running around and yelling, but her eyes were trained on Ace. Luffy kept his eyes on Ace too growing more and more worried. "A-ace wake up." Luffy was crying over his brother.

Ace eyebrows furrowed "M-mom?"

"I'm right here sweetie. You'll be alright."

"I... I'm sorry."

Makino didn't understand why the boy would be sorry he was hurt. "For what?"

"For... making you worry and... not protecting Luffy." A new set of tears started following at the boys words.

"I don't care as long as you two are safe."

"Makino." The family of three looked up the cliff at Shanks looking down at them with the entire crew behind. "I'm going to send a rope down tie it to each of you and we'll pull you up.

Makino shook her head at him. "Ace and Luffy are hurt and Ace is in bad condition I can't send him up like that by himself."

"Okay I'll come down." Before Makino could protest he was sliding down the cliff like he was skateboarding. "I'll take Ace," Once again before she could say anything Shanks took the older boy out of her arms and cradled him in his arms. "you go up first with Luffy."

Shanks tied the rope around her stomach and tugged. She watched as Shanks and Ace got farther away and the crew got closer. The crew untied her and sent the rope back down to Shanks.

When Shanks finally arrived on the cliff with Ace in his hands she ran to him with Luffy. "Thank you, thank you." She hugged him crying her eyes out that her boys were safe.


	5. The date

Makino sat in the boys bedroom with the Doctor from Shanks crew, as Shanks stood in the doorway watching them.

"I'll leave some medicine with you for the boys to take, they will also need some rest but other than that they will be alright."

"Thank you Doctor."

"I'll see you back on the ship, thank you." Shanks said as his Doctor walked past him and towards the ship. Shanks just stood where he was watching Makino tuck her sons into bed.

"I'm glad you both okay. I love you two." She kissed each of their cheeks and stood up to leave "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The boys repeated. Shanks followed her out as she closed the door. They silently walked to the bar, neither saying a word. Shanks sat at the counter while Makino cleaned up all the plates that had been left when everyone ran to find the boys. He watched as she washed the dishes.

"Maki-"

He was cut off when she started to sob dropping the dish she was holding on the floor. "Shanks I was so afraid I was going to lose them." The only think he could think to do was stand up and walk around the counter to hold her. And he did just that. For the second time today he held her while she cried.

:x

After Makino and Shanks had left the boys sat quietly until Ace spoke up. "Don't tell mom what happened today."

"But Momma was so worried why can't we tell her about Sa-"

"I said don't tell. We only got hurt this time because we were out too late and ran into that giant tiger."

"But Momma, Shanks, and the crew were all worried-"

"Just cut it out!" Luffy frowned at his brothers tone. Deciding that he wanted his mother, he threw of his covers and walked downstairs to the bar. Once he got closer he could hear Shanks talking to his mother.

Not wanting to interrupt he stood at the end of the hallway and peeked around it to see Shanks hugging his mother who was crying. "Shanks I was so afraid I was going to lose them." Luffy frowned at his mother's words quietly starting to cry at the way he and Ace made her feel.

"Makino, don't cry what matters is they are safe. Why don't you sit down and I'll clean up this mess." Makino nodded and went to sit at the bar as Shanks bent down to pick the pieces of the plate she dropped.

"Momma!" Luffy decided that it was time to talk with his mom. Shanks stood up to look at the boy who was crying into his mother's lap. "Momma I'm sorry we made you worry. I promise it will never happen again." Makino smiled at his words. She picked him up and hugged him

"It's okay you two are still here. You should thank the Captain too without him I wouldn't have found you two so fast." Shanks had a light blush on his face but thankfully he had bent down to pick up the rest o f the plate pieces.

"Of course Shanks helped he's the best!" Both adults laughed at his words. "Momma is there anything we can do to repay him?"

"Hmm? I don't know is there anything the Captain would like in return?" Shanks was defiantly blushing at her words. He did want one thing but...

He decided that he was just going to ask. "How about a date?" At his words her whole face turned red.

Before Makino could even think of a comeback Luffy answered "Okay!"

:x

Makino was nervous about her date with Shanks. Benn, Lucky, and Yasopp had offered to watch Ace and Luffy. She was glad it was those three Benn was level-headed, Yasopp had a son of his own, and Lucky well Lucky could eat with Luffy. Makino didn't know where Shanks was taking her but she decided to wear a nice green dress.

When she came downstairs Shanks couldn't take his eyes off of her she was so beautiful. Makino could see his eyes on her and blushed. "You look pretty Momma!" Makino smiled at Luffy and kissed his head and then Ace's.

"You two need to be good for Benn, Lucky, and Yasopp, Okay?" They both nodded and laughed.

Makino ignored the laugh the boys gave because if three grown men couldn't handle them then there was no hope. Shanks was in his normal clothes which was no surprise to her. "You ready Love?" she could only nod.

She found there walk a little awkward seeing as he was far away. Sighing she looped her arm around his and pulled him close. "Much better. Now where are we going so late?"

The only thing she heard was his laugh ring out "It's a surprise." She noticed they were walking towards the sea and his ship. He walked out on the beach and into the water, she followed stepping out of her shoes. They both stood in the water. "You know the sea is so peaceful."

"Oh really?" Hiking her skirt up Makino walked out father into the water. "And why is it that you are a pirate?" Shanks followed her out farther getting his pants wet in the process.

"The freedom, Love." She giggled at his words. "And just what is so funny about that?" He splashed her.

Unlike other people she just laughed and splashed him back. "That's what Luffy likes to say." Both adults continued to splash each other until they were fairly wet. Makino's dress started to feel heavy so she rung it out. In the process of that Shanks picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed and pounded him on the back. "Put me down!"

"Alright" He gently dropped her on the beach. They both laid on the beach laughing. Shanks saw this as the best time to lean over her, cup her cheek and press his lips to hers. At first she was to stunned to respond but when it finally hit her that Shanks was kissing her she kissed back. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

They finally both pulled away for air and smiled at each other.

:x

"Shanks?" Shanks looked at the small boy that called to him while they were sitting at the bar.

"Hmm... what is it Luffy?" Makino like usually was running around the bar looking after his crew, while he sat with the boys. His crew had been on this island for three weeks, and he had spent almost every day at Makino's. Mainly with his crew but most if the time he would stay up and talk with her while she cleaned up the crew's mess once they left.

"Tomorrow's sunday..." Shanks watched both boys expressions. Luffy was nervous and flighty while Ace was glaring at him again.

"That it is."

"Well... can... can... you."

Ace got fed up with Luffy's stuttering and decided it was time it was his turn to speak up. "Can the crew not come here tomorrow?"

Shanks blinked at the boys odd request and chuckled. "What you boys don't like us anymore? We can always find a new place for a base."

"NO!" Luffy jumped up and shouting causing everyone in the bar to look at the boy. Noticing that everyone was staring he sat down. "No, we don't want you guys to leave... it's just that... since you and the crew showed up..."

"Since you guys showed up mom hasn't taken a Sunday off. And Sunday was always her day for us." Shanks opened his mouth and when he couldn't find the words to reply. He hadn't even noticed the bar maid had continuously been working since he arrived.

"I think I can get the crew to leave. But would you mind me tagging along?"

Before Ace could protest Luffy spoke up. "Of course not." Makino finally finished her rounds and came back the bar.

"So what were you boys talking about?"

"Shanks is coming on our family adventure tomorrow." Luffy proudly stated. The smile on Makino faced dropped and he could see guilt on her face.

"Luffy, Ace you know I have to wo-"

Shanks wasn't going to let her work when her sons, and him, wanted a day with her. "No you don't," Shanks swirled his chair around to look at his men. "Men were going to have to rely on our own cook tomorrow. It's Makino's day off!" The crew cheered to give him his response. "Now I think you have the day free."

Makino smile once again came back to her face. "Well boys were do you want to go?"

"The beach!" Both boys were happy to be able to have a day with their mom and Shanks.

:x

It was late at night and Shanks was sitting with Makino like he did every night after the crew left. "You know you didn't need to have the crew-"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Ace and Luffy. They asked me earlier if the crew wouldn't show up tomorrow"

"They shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about them Makino I think you deserve a day off with how much we show up here." Makino smiled at Shanks words. "And I want to see you in a swimsuit anyway"

Shanks watched as her whole face turned red at his words. He just smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss her. She happily closed the last few inches and kissed him back. "Momma." Both adults pulled away quickly to look at Luffy who had come downstairs with tears in his eyes.

Shanks was the first person to speak up. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." Before Makino could dry her hands Shanks had picked the boy up and set him on the counter between the two of them.

"Don't worry Luffy you have three people here to watch over you." The small boy smiled at his heroes words.


	6. Beach Day

"Where's Shanks?" The youngest boy asked. While waiting for his mother to come out of her room.

"We are meeting him there and he said that he'd show us around his ship." Both boys swung open the door to her room with sparkles in their eyes.

Makino blinked at her sons who barged into her room while she was putting on her tank top. "He said that?"

She laughed at her boys enthusiasm at seeing a real pirate ship. "Yes now come on I'm ready. Let's go see the Captain."

:x

Makino walked towards the beach next to the port that held the Red Force. She could see a shirtless Red-Haired man with a Straw Hat on his head waiting for them.

Luffy was the first one to take off releasing her hand "Shanks!" Ace was the next one to ran after the Captain. Shanks scoped up both boys and placed them on each shoulder.

"I take it your mom told you about seeing my ship?"

"Yay, yay we can't wait, right Ace?"

"Yep, we've never seen a real pirate ship from the inside." Makino had finally arrived next to the males.

"Well let's go swim and then walk around the ship." Shanks removed the boys from his shoulders and ran into the water to toss them in.

"Shanks be careful Luffy can't swim!" Shanks threw Ace in the water while dropping Luffy next to him in the shallow water.

Shank could be heard chuckling "Your an anchor?" Luffy frowned at Shanks words.

"Don't make fun of Luffy!" Before Makino could strip out of her clothes into her swimsuit to stop Ace, he punched Shanks in the stomach.

"Man Fire First you sure got some hard punches."

"Fire First?"

"Luffy got a nickname I think you should too?"

Makino decided to interrupt the scene in front of her by splashing everyone. "Momma teach me to swim!" Shanks finally got a look at Makino to see her in a green bikini that really showed off her boobs and ass. To Shanks Makino looked beautiful.

Makino didn't notice Shanks starting at her. "Of course." She was too busy paying attention to Luffy and Ace.

:x

After a long day playing on the Red Force and the beach, Shanks and Makino carried the boys back home. "I had a great day with you Shanks."

Shanks smiled "I'm glad." He adjusted Luffy, who he was holding, and leaned towards Makino to give her a peck on the lips. Arriving home they placed both boys in bed and tucked them in. Once the door to the boys room was shut Makino felt two arms wrap around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. "Makino" He kissed her neck.

With Shanks kissing her she let her eyes slide shut. "Yes?"

"We're leaving in a few day." At his words her eye snapped open and she turned around in his embrace.

He could see in her eyes that she was sad and a frown was on her lips. "Really?" His kissed her lips running her hands through her hair making her bandana that held it up fall to the floor.

He pulled away to look in her eyes once again. "Don't worry Love we'll be back soon." He could see that smile he loved return to her lips.

During their heated kiss she pulled away and looked at his shocked face. "Well then we should make tonight special."Shanks couldn't think of comeback and just let her pull him towards her bedroom.

Once there she locked the door and before she could reach out for Shanks, he picked her up and pressed her against the door. He lips heatedly searched out hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back running her hands along his back.

:x

Makino woke up the next morning to a warm embrace. Makino smiled and blushed at what they did last night. Her and Shanks were still naked. "Mmmm... Makino..." Hearing his voice she decided to turn around in his arms and look at him. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Good morning Shanks." You could hear him chuckle while they kissed. While his arms were still around her he pulled her on top of him. Her hair feel over her shoulders. Shanks first reaction was to reach out and touch the ends.

"Another round?" She only laughed in response to his words.

As Shanks leaned up for a kiss the handle on the door knob started jiggling. "Momma!" Makino gasped and got off of Shanks.

He watched as she scrambled around the room looking for clothing to put on. "Hold on Luffy I'm getting dressed. She found his clothes on the floor and through them at his face. "Get dressed!" She yelled at him in a whispered tone.

Chuckling he got out of bed and slowly dressed. "Yes love." Once she decided that they were both properly dressed she opened the door to see Ace and Luffy standing at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"We're hungry." Ace told her frowning. She looked around for a clock to see it was 9:00, way past the time she usually got up.

"I'm sorry boys, Momma overslept I'll go make breakfast." Luffy had heard a sound coming from his momma's room. So being the curious child he was he looked around his mother to see Shanks grabbing his Straw Hat off a lamp.

"Shanks!" Both Makino and Shanks looked as if a they were a deer caught in headlights. Luffy not thinking anything was wrong ran into the room. "What are you doing here so early?"

Shanks didn't even have to think over his answer. "I had a sleepover with your mom."

Luffy blinked at the older man's words. Luffy had never had a sleepover not having friends on the island. "Come on Luffy let's go have breakfast."

"Is Shanks coming?"

"Of course." As Luffy and Makino walked downstairs, Ace kept his eyes on Shanks.

"What is it Fire Fist?"

Ace clenched his fists. "You can't hurt her."

Shanks blinked at the boys words. "Why would I hurt her?" Ace stare only got more intense.

"Because my dad and Luffy's left her." Shanks figured that they were half-brothers but now Ace had told him.

"I won't leave her."

"You can't make that promise. No one can." Shanks chuckled at the boys words.

"Your right but I'm pretty strong. Now why don't we go eat."

:x

"Momma I'm bored!" Makino sighed it had been two months since Shanks and the crew had left. The island had become quiet again. All three of the people in Party's bar hated it, after becoming use to the crew coming to the bar everyday it was weird.

Even if Ace wouldn't admit it he missed all of the crew, especially Shanks. He felt that Shanks was the father that was never there. "When will Shanks be home?" Makino was surprised at Ace's words.

"Hmm... I don't know but I hope he will be soon."

"Can we bring someone over later?" Makino blinked at Luffy's words. There was no one in the village the boys were friends with so for him to want to bring someone over was... odd.

The older boy nudged the boy. "Shut up."

"That's fine. Who is it?" Ignoring his words brothers words Luffy continued to talk.

"He name is Sabo we met him in the forest a while back."

"The forest? Was he playing there with you?"

Finally Ace spoke up decided Luffy blew their secret anyway. "No. He lives there." Makino was shocked at his words. A boy living in the forest?

"What? Bring him here then I'll feed him." Luffy's smile brightened as he heard his mother's words.

"Come on Ace. Let's bring Sabo here to play."


	7. The New Brother

Woop Slap sat at his usual table as Makino served him. "I'm glad those pirates left without any trouble."

"Well don't expect them to leave completely." The old man looked at her. He knew she knew something he didn't.

He watched this girl get her heart broke over and over. "Just be careful Makino."

"Yes, yes I'll be careful."

"You never listen do you?"

"Nope." Woop Slap watched as three boys ran and sat on the bar stools.

"Have you had another child I'm not aware of?" Makino didn't know who the last boy was. He had short curly blonde hair, a blue tail coat and blue shorts. He had a interesting black top hat with blue goggles on it.

"I haven't it. That's Ace and Luffy's new friend." Makino walked around to the back of the bar to get a closer look at their friend. He was smiling which made her notice the boy was missing a tooth.

"Hey, boys, who's your friend?"

Before either boy could speak up the blonde boy spoke. "My name is Sabo, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you" Makino was shocked at his behavior. It was so refined.

"Well Sabo it's nice to meet you too. The boys tell me you live in the forest so..." Makino turned around and brought out a plate for each boy. "eat up." She could see the blonde boy was very hungry, seeing as he ate faster than the other boys who ate very quick. "Sabo why do you live in the forest?"

She could see he didn't want to answer so she just gave him another serving of food. "He doesn't have a family." Both Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy. He wasn't suppose to tell her that they had all agreed.

"Well we can't have that." All three boys looked at Makino who smiled brightly at them.

Luffy knew what he mother was aiming for. "Does that mean he can-"

"Of course. If it's okay with you boys."

"YES!" All three boys shot out of their seats and over the table to hug Makino.

"You'll just need to share your room."

Ace finally spoke up. "Okay that's fine." Makino turned to Woop Slap who went back to reading his newspaper.

"Well Mayor I guess I did have another son." The entire group laughed at her words.

:x

Sabo had only been living with the D family for a few days but he was happy. Makino was really nice the complete opposite of his own mother. She let Sabo and his brothers do whatever they wanted as long as they came home before dark. Every morning Sabo got up before the sun came up, that was how it was when he was alone is the forest. So he would sit in his bed and wait for the boys to get up.

Today though he heard Makino's footsteps walk by his door and decided to join her downstairs. Makino watched as her sons door opened and Sabo walked out. "Sabo? What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm always up this early, Ms. Makino."

Makino blinked at the small boys words, she crouched down to look him in the eyes. "You know Sabo you don't have to call me Ms. You're more than welcome to call me Makino or Mom."

Sabo blushed at Makino's words. For her to allow him to call her mom was kind of her. "Are you sure?"

She smiled a kind smile and stood back up. "You're part of the family now, right?" He nodded at her. "Well why don't you help me? I have a surprise today."

"Surprise?" Makino nodded and grabbed his hand leading him downstairs.

"Do you know what day is it?" Sabo shook his head. He didn't keep track of days. "It's Luffy's birthday so were making him a birthday cake. Do you want to help me?"

"Luffy's birthday? Ya I want to help."

She picked the blonde up and placed him on the counter. "Okay I'll get the ingredients you follow my directions."

:x

Luffy woke up to the smell of something sweet in the air. He looked over to Ace and Sabo's beds to see them empty. He blinked and walked downstairs.

Makino could hear Luffy's tiny footsteps walking down the stairs. She pressed her finger to her lips to signal the other boys to be quiet. They both nodded and laughed, awaiting on the little boy to appear at the end of the hallway. "Happy Birthday, Luffy!"

Luffy rubbed his eyes and blinked at his family. He saw the cake waiting on the bar for him. The confusing on his face quickly turned into a smile. "Thank you Momma, Sabo, Ace."

"Hurry up Luffy blow out the candles." He looked at Ace who was first to speak.

Sabo was the next to pipe in. "Yay come on Luffy!" Nodding Luffy jumped on the stool in-between the two.

"Make a wish, Sweetie." Luffy looked around to see it was just the four of them and knew what he wanted to wish for. Makino watched as her youngest blew out his birthday candles and smiled at her.

"Now we get cake!" All three people laughed at the boys thoughts of food, but Makino compiled and cut the cake giving a piece to each person in the room.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you Sabo or else it won't come true." Sabo laughed at Luffy's answer. Makino smiled at her family and just wanted Shanks to be here to complete this picture. As she finished her thoughts a raucous could be heard from outside.

"Momma what's with all the noise?"

"Hmm I don't Luffy, but you keep eating your cake and I'll see." Before see could make it all the way across the bar the saloon doors swung open. All three boys spun around in their chairs to see who had entered the bar so early in the morning.

Sabo could see that Luffy had huge smile on his face while Ace had a smirk on. The blonde boy looked at the man in front of all the others. A man with Red hair and a Straw Hat.

"Shanks!" Luffy jumped off his stool and ran towards the man in the Straw Hat.

Shanks bent down to scoop Luffy up and hug him. "Hey there Anchor. You miss me?" Shanks finally looked at Makino who had tears in the corners of her eyes and smiled at him. "I see your mom did." Shanks walked up to Makino and kissed her.

"Eww." Luffy's childish outburst and struggling in Shanks arms forced the couple apart. The crew laughed in the background as Shanks let Luffy go. Shanks watched as Luffy ran back to the other boys he noted there was an extra boy sitting at the bar he didn't remember.

The entire crew took their usually seats in the bar as did Shanks. Who sat down next to Luffy, and stole some of the small boys cake. "Love?"

Makino looked up from her serving of the crew and walked up to Shanks. "Yes?"

"Who's the last kid?" Shanks pointed his finger at the blonde.

Makino giggled. "That's Sabo, the boys friend. He's my new son."

Shanks just looked at Makino. The woman had such a big heart he couldn't believe that she was with him. Shanks reached out for another piece of cake, then noticed it was a birthday cake. "Who's birthday?"

"Mine, Mine, and you granted my wish!"

Shanks blinked as the words of the boy. "Your wish? How did I do that?"

"My wish was for you to come home and..." Makino, Ace, and Sabo all waited for the boy to continue speak but he didn't. The boy blushed and fidgeted. Shanks laughed and patted the boys head.

The small boy looked up to his hero. "I didn't know today was your birthday so I'm sorry I didn't get you a preset. But you boys are more than welcome to call me your father. That includes you Sabo since you're part of the family now." The blonde boy blinked at this man he had just met.

Sabo liked this new family of his he was happy. "Daddy!" Everyone looked at Luffy who brightly smiled at his new father whom he loved.


	8. The Bandits

Since arriving back at Foosha Village, Shanks spent every night at Makino house. Every morning Luffy, Ace and Sabo would coming running in the bedroom door and jump on the bed. Both Makino and Shanks would laugh and tickle the boys.

When Shanks and the boys weren't at the bar with the crew they would play on the Rd Force while the other men cleaned up and stocked up on equipment. But today Ace and Sabo decided to leave Luffy and play in the forest without him.

Shanks could hear the littlest boy grumbling while he sat on the deck. "What's wrong Luffy? Why didn't you go with Sabo and Ace?"

"Because they said that 'cause I wasn't a man I couldn't go with them."

"Your right, you're a child." Shanks watched as the small boy frowned even more.

"I'm a man!"

"You're a child." The entire crew laughed as the father-son pair argued with each other. Next thing he knows the boy ran away grabbed something and ran the opposite way.

"Hey Luffy what are you doing?" Shanks watched as the boy climbed atop the figurehead. Shanks could see a reflective object in the boys hands. Once the boy was firmly standing on the dragon head he took the knife he had brought with him and pointed it towards his face.

Shanks laughing face turned into a horrified one as he watched he small boy he thought of as a son, shakily go to stab himself. an 'Ouch!' could be heard ringing out across the ship. "You idiot! What are you doing?" Shanks quickly ran to the figurehead and climbed up to grab the boy whose face was bleeding. "Your mom is going to kill me! Doctor!"

As soon as Shanks came down with the boy that was yelling about how much it hurt. he passed him off to the Doctor so the boy could get stitches.

:x

"It hurts!" The whole crew laughed. Shanks sighed as he walked towards Makino's bar holding the boys hand.

"Your mom is gonna yell at me." As soon as the group reached the bar, Makino gave them a kind smile until she saw Luffy's face.

Shanks saw that Ace and Sabo had returned and were sitting at the bar. "Luffy!" Makino ran to her little boy to examine his face then gave Shanks a stern look. "What happened?"

"He stabbed himself... But I tried to stop him!" She gave him a skeptical look but instead of yelling at him, she picked Luffy up and sat him down at the bar stood.

Everyone had taken the time to sit down and grab some drinks Makino had set out for the men. "Men let's make a toast! To Luffy's courage and our great voyage!"

Tears were in the boys eyes. "It didn't hurt at all." Ace just scoffed and took the time to make fun of his little brother.

"Lair. don't do stupid things like that."

"I'm not afraid of hurting myself!" Makino sadly looked at the boy and then to Shanks. Signing Shanks smacked the boy in the back of the head.

"Don't say that. You'll make your mom worry."

:x

"I'm good in fights! I train a lot, my punch is as strong as a pistol."

Ace once again scoffed at his brothers words. Sabo on the other hand decided to encourage his little brother.

"A pistol? Really?"

"Ya! You know that."

A loud noise could be heard as a saloon door was kicked off the hinges and across the floor. Everyone in the bar shut up and looked at the new man. "Excuse me." There was a long pause and then the man started talking again. "So these guys are pirates. It's the first time I've seen them. Look at their stupid faces." The man and a lot of other people entered the bar "We are mountain bandits. But we did not come here to mess up the establishment. We want some sake. Ten barrels."

Makino stood close to her sons. she had a bad feeling about this man. "I'm sorry we just ran out of sake." When she spoke the bandit looked around.

"These pirates seem to be drinking something. What is it water?"

"As I said, the sake left was all we had." She could see the bandit didn't like her reply, she moved closer to the boys.

Thankfully Shanks butted in. "Sorry it seems we drank all the sake. If you want you can have this. It not open." The bandit raised his fist and smashed the bottle causing Sake to spill all over Shanks. No one on the crew moved.

"Hey bastard, do you know who I am?"

"What a mess, the floor is all wet-" Shanks ignored the man wanting to help Makino clean up.

"I'm worth 8 million."

"Sorry Makino." Shanks crouched down and grabbed some pieces of the smashed bottle. "Do you have a mop?"

Makion looked at the boys and back to the bandit. "No, let me clean it." This time the bandit took his sword out and cut the bar and broke some plates.

Makino leaned over her sons using her body to protect them from the sword and broken glass."Since you like cleaning so much, here's some more work." The bar was still quite as the Bandit and his party left.

As soon as the bandit left she left go of the boys and ran to Shanks. "Shanks, Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Love no problem." after he finished his words he laughed and then was followed by the crew started laughing.

"You looked ridiculous."

"He got you good." Makino watched as the entire crew made fun of their wet captain.

:x

Shanks had left for the day to head to a nearby island home to a crew member. To pick up his son and wife. "Shanks is lame to let those bandits do that to him." Ace and Sabo had left Luffy at the bar with their mom.

"I think to laugh after even after what happened is much cooler." Luffy just sighed and set his head on the table.

She could see that he was having a few bad days. "Momma you don't get it. A man needs to fight."

Makino gave a small laugh and just let the boy think he was right. "Your right I don't get it."

"Excuse me." They both looked up to see the bandits from yesterday at the doorway. " With the pirates gone it's much quieter. What are you doing were customers. SAKE!" Makino woke up from her surprised state and grabbed some glasses.

"Yes. Of course."

Luffy watched as the Bandits made fun of his hero and crew. "What a bunch of cowards those pirates. They couldn't even do anything against us."

"Don't speak about my dad like that! There not cowards." Makino's eyes widened at her sons words. Which horrified her.

She reached for her son but it was too late the mountain bandit had grabbed him. "Stop it, Luffy."

:x

Makino ran to the only person in this small village that could possibly help her. "Mayor help!"

Woop Slap smiled at the girl. But to him she seemed distraught. "Makino? What happened?"

"Luffy was taken." The old man got up as quickly as he could and ran like he hadn't in years.

:x

Makino and Woop Slap came up to see the Mountain Bandit stepping on her youngest son. "Your stubborn brat!" Makino couldn't get any words to form in her mouth.

"Please let the kid go we can pay you!" Thank god Woop Slap thought of something to say.

She stared into her frightened sons eyes. "Mayor... Momma..."

"Sorry but he's really pissed me off." The bandit reached for his sword. Makino gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"Luffy!" Makino felt a presence behind, and heard a cape blow in the wind. She could see him, Shanks!

Makion gave up on keeping the tears in and let them all fall sobbing in front of everyone. "I was wondering why no one was at the port to greet us."

"Shanks!" Makino called out to the red haired man, she knew he was here to help her.

Shanks started walking towards Luffy. "Don't come closer or I'll kill the boy!" Shanks ignored his words and kept walking.

A bandit raised a gun to Shanks head. "Didn't you hear him?" Before the bandit could pull the trigger Lucky Roo shot him in the head. Before any of the crew could run for Luffy the bandit threw a smoke bomb a disappeared


	9. Together

The boy watched as a sea king popped its head out of the water and ate the bandit and the boat the small boy was in. As Luffy struggled to keep his head over the water he could see the sea king coming towards him. But instead of the feeling of being eaten he felt an arm surround him.

He looked up to see Shanks holding him and staring down the Sea King. "Get lost." And the sea king did just that. As Shanks brought the boy to shore he talked to him to make him feel better. "You mom told me what happened. Thank you for sticking up for us. Hey don't cry you're a man." Luffy kept crying and crying.

"But Daddy... Your arm." Shanks looked what use to be his left arm. Now just a stump, only his shoulder left. He sighed and hugged the boy with his one arm.

"It's just an arm, it's nothing. I'm glad you're okay."

"Luffy, Shanks!" They both looked up to see Makino running towards them, along with his brothers, and the ship's Doctor. Who Luffy had got to know very well.

Makino grabbed both of them wrapping her arms around them. She noticed that a sticky substance was dripping on her arm. She pulled away to see Shanks arm was missing. "Oh god. Doctor hurry!" She grabbed Luffy into her arms and held Shanks hand.

"I love you." Was all she said before kissing Shanks on the lips. Still crying her eyes out she looking into his eyes. Reaching out for the older boys and held her family.

:x

Makino sat in her bed holding Shanks hand. Shanks Doctor had to perform the surgery downstairs in the bar because Shanks lost too much blood to make it back to their ship. Makino offered for them to leave Shanks in her bedroom so they won't need to move him. As her thumb stroked the back of his hand she heard her door open. Looking up she saw two heads pop in.

Holding her finger to her lips she told them to be quiet and then ushered them in the room. The two oldest boys nodded and then tiptoed in the door taking a seat on the floor next to their mother and father. Ace was the first one it speak. "Will he be alright?"

"The Doctor said he just needs to rest but should be fine."

Sabo was the next to speak up. "Luffy won't stop crying. He said he won't come see him. He said it's his fault." Makino looked at Shanks and then at the her door.

"I'll go check on him. Stay here with Shanks and come get me and the Doctor if he wakes before I'm back." Makino released Shanks hand and went to her youngest son. Walking to his room she saw his small form under his blankets. "Luffy." She saw his small form curl up even more than it already was.

Removing the covers over his body she say the boy had been crying. Picking him up she cuddled him into her arms and hugged him. "It's my fault-"

"No It's not Luffy. Shanks loves you like a son, he would never let you get hurt. He saved you because he loves you." Luffy only shook his head telling her no. "When he wakes up I'm sure he'll tell you."

As soon as the words left her mouth Sabo ran into the room. "He's awake come on." Makino picked up the boy up and walked to her room with Sabo at her heels.

She could see his eyes were open and looking around. When he saw Makino and Luffy he gave them a huge smile and reach out to them with his one hand. "Luffy I'm so glad your okay." Makino set Luffy down next to Shanks he wiped his eyes.

"You're not mad?"

Shanks gave him a small chuckle. "Why would I be mad? Your okay and everything is fine." Shanks could see that the boy wasn't going to accept his words. "Makino could you give me my hat?" Makino gave him a confused look but complied with his words. She handed him is Straw Hat and stood next to Sabo waiting for the Doctor. Shanks placed the Straw Hat a top the boys head. "I want you to take this hat. It means a lot to me just like you."

The small boy pulled at the rim of his new hat using it to cover his eyes. But Shanks could see he was crying. The door opened to reveal Ace and the crews Doctor. "Well Captain let's check you condition." The Doctor looked around and then back at the Captain. "Think there is too many body in my room for a proper check up."

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy why don't you go play?" Ace and Sabo nodded while Luffy shook his head.

"No! I wanna stay here with you and daddy." sighing Shanks spoke to the small boy.

"You three boys go down to the ship Yasopp has a big surprise waiting for you." Luffy looked at the other boys and slowly nodded.

:x

The three boys ran to the ship to see what surprise Yasopp could have. They arrived to see the long blonde curly hair and headband with his name on it help a frail looking woman down the plank. The woman had a long nose and dark hair. Yasopp could see the three boys. "Usopp, come out here." The man smiled at the boys. "Boys this is my wife Banchina. Banchina this is Ace, Sabo, and Luffy the woman I was telling you about these are her sons."

The boys looked as the pale woman bent down to their eye level. "Hi boys. I've heard a lot about you. I can't wait to meet your mother, and my son is Luffy's age."

"We get a new friend?" Luffy's eyes sparkled and turned to his brothers. "Shanks was right this is a great surprise." At the sound of his Captains name he noticed that Shanks hat was on Luffy's head.

"Luffy." The small boy turned towards the sharpshooter. "Why do you have the Captains hat?" Luffy looked up to his hat and smiled.

"He gave it to me."

Yasopp knew the man won't give that hat up to anyone unparticular. "That's great Luffy. Hmm now where is my son? Usopp!"

Everyone watched as a small boy jumped on the railing of the ship. "The great captain Usopp is here!" Sabo and Ace looked and this boy and were very confused at why the boy was pretending to be a pirate. The boy had a long nose like his mother and dark curly hair. His hair was being kept together by a bandana with a pirate symbol.

Both older boys could see their gullible little brother with sparkles in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes I have 8,000 folowers."

"That's awesome!" Ace sighed at his little brother and decided to pop his brothers bubble.

"He's lying, Luffy."

Luffy's face changed to shock when he realized his brother was telling the truth. "Well I like him. Come on let's go play in the forest and collect bugs. "

"B-b-but I have a 'I-can't-go-in-the-forest' disease." All three siblings looked at the other boy and laughed. Ignoring his cries they carried him off to the forest, as his parents smiled at the boys.

"Look he's already made friends Banchina, I told you this was a good choice. And plus I don't think the Captain plans to ever officially leave this island."

"I'm glad now why don't we go and move into our home."

:x

Like Makino had been for the past couple of days, she sat holding Shanks hand. "Are you sure Shanks?"

"Hey I maybe a pirate but every pirate needs a home base." Shanks could see in her eyes that she was still worrying. "Why do you look so worried Love? I just told you I was making this place my home." He brought his only hand to cup her face while trying to sit up to get closer to her.

Seeing him attempt to get up she quickly stood up an gently pushed him back into a laying position. "Oh no, the Doctor said that you need to lay down for a few more days so you don't somehow manage to lose more blood."

Shanks pouted and grumbled like her sons would. "Put I was just getting a kiss or try and get some reaction." Makino giggled at his words and leaned down to kiss him on his lips.

"Shanks I'm very happy that you are staying here with me. But I just remember something."

"Something?" Shanks didn't know this woman to forget much.

"The boys grandpa will not be happy with a pirate crew docking here."

Shanks laughed at the woman's words. She was concerned for his safety over an old man? Yes he had lost an arm but he was a yonko he could handle it. "What could an old man do to me?"

"Shanks." He could tell she was serious but he couldn't understand why. "Luffy's grandfather is Vice Admiral Grap. Monkey D. Grap." Shanks face turned to shock and then his booming laughter started. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Love but I knew that boy reminding me of someone. I just can't believe that he's related to him of all people. The man to catch Gold roger." Shanks had meet Gold Roger once, they never fought but Shanks thought of him as a good man. It was too bad that he was caught somehow epically since none of his crew was ever found.

Makino was shocked by his words. He was laughing at the Vice Admiral. "Have you ever met the Pirate King before?"

"Once. I had just started out, he invited my crew aboard, were I met him and his first mate Rayleigh. We partied all night and he invited me and my crew to join him, we declined saying we wanted to have our own adventures. At which point he gave me his Straw Hat, which I just happened to have given Luffy." By the end of Shanks tale she was giggled. "Now what's so funny darling?"

"I'm surprised you knew Roger because I was married to that man for a short while."

Shanks eyes bulged out of their sockets. "YOU WERE WHAT?!" He couldn't believe it his woman he loved knew Roger hell she was even married to him.

Makino giggled at his reaction. "He stopped at this village just like you. About a two years before his execution. Every day he would come into the bar and flirt with me. At first I didn't want anything to do with a pirate but after a few months of pestering I gave in. I surprisingly had a good date with the man. We quickly got married and then I got pregnant with Ace." He watched as she stared of into the distance he reached for her hand with his and squeezed it. She looked at him with a loving smile.

"But he had a incurable disease that would kill him shortly so two days after Ace was born he told me that the marines would leave me and his crew alone if he gave himself up to die." Shanks could see the stream of tears coming down her cheeks. Against her wishes Shanks sat himself up and hugged the woman. Just letting her cry on him.

"How did Garp get credit for catching him then?"

"This was the mans home village, I have known Garp all my life he was the one that bargained with the World Government to let me live with Ace." He knew the Marines and World Government was low but to want to kill a woman and her newborn son was low.

"What about Luffy's father?"

Once again she giggled at him. "Well I grew up with him on this island. Garp was like a father to me because I would always be at his house with his son. Dragon-"

Shanks knew that name the World Government was freaking out about him. "Wait! Luffy's father is the Revolutionary Dragon? God you're a brave woman now I understand why you didn't run from us like everyone else."

"Ya it's weird right. I fell in love with the worlds' most famous villains. But anyway when Ace was around two we just picked back up were we were as teenagers and I ended up pregnant with Luffy. But before he was born Dragon decided to be a revolutionary which I never stopped his dream." Shanks couldn't believe her story the woman let two men she loved walk out of her life so the world could changed.

"Makino I promise I will never leave you on purpose. I will be with you as long as I'm alive." He kissed her on the lips and hugged her. "Plus Yasopp has already moved his family here. I'll introduce you to his wife and son when I'm allowed to leave bed."

She giggled at his loving words. "Well I think I'll be able to make staying in bed fun." He just chuckled and brought his hand to rest on the small of her back.


End file.
